FEH: Another Retelling
by Ragdoll776
Summary: You've probably seen plenty of these, but here's another one I guess. Just a retelling of FEH with Letty, a.k.a the Summoner, and some of the stuff that goes on.


_It had been over a year and a half now since Letty had first been recruited into the Order of Heroes as their summoner. Whether it was or wasn't against her will, Letty had now come to get used to the place, meeting plenty of friends during her time in Askr. Now is just more of a detailed record of what goes on each week in the Order of Heroes._ It was now the start of another week on Monday, usually referred to as seasons in this world. Each member had their own small room in the barracks, and Letty was no different. Wrapping her bandages around herself as usual after wrapping blue cloth around her waist, that being all she wore, Letty was now ready for another day.

Stepping out of her room, Tobin was already waiting as usual, since he had been going out on plenty of missions lately. "Another season, another chance to show the others up eh?" Tobin was say, briefly flexing his nonexistent muscles. Letty sighed, briefly smiling. "No need for that Tobin, you took down Surtr himself back in Muspell, everyone here is second place to you with a blade." Letty said, walking down the hall with him.

"Yeah, that did happen after all. Camilla's been giving me a hard time about my sword skills though as she bested Ephraim in that duel for a lesson in Attack Defense solo. Makes me kinda jealous." Tobin said back, remembering her teasing, which may or may not have gotten him flustered for multiple reasons. "Don't dwell on it too much Tobin, you're valuable to me, irreplacable." Letty would say, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder.

As they stepped out into another hall, Fae ran up and hugged Letty. Fae had been gifted with a 10 merge a few months ago, and only when she dressed up for Christmas did she become an even bigger tank. "Hi miss Letty! Hi mister Tobin! Is it time for fun?" Fae asked cheerfully. Letty patted her on the head, letting Fae join her and Tobin on their walk. After Alfonse decided to attack Hel and was cursed to die in 9 days, no one was really sure what to do, so the skirmishes were basically halted. It gave the units who had been previously very busy a lot more free time.

Seeing the three walking, Lukas walked up to them, giving a small formal wave. "Greetings. I see you look more cheerful than usual summoner. This day off has brought you into high spirits I assume?" Lukas asked, while Tobin nodded his head. "Yep! I'm definitely liking this one. No battles, no nothing! I bet Delthea's still sleeping in! We've had to wake her up so many times, she's gotten used that wake up calls." Tobin answered, laughing about it. "Yes, our main squad seems more than pleased with this day off. Although Hector is off in the arena I presume?" Letty asked, wondering where Delthea and Hector were, since they were part of the main squad.

In the arena, Hector was indeed fighting with his freezing lance Maltet. He had won 33 battles today, and with the defeat of Draug who he would have stuck much longer against if he didn't have the color advantage. Now it was 34 wins. "Who shall try and dethrone me next?" Hector taunted, boasting his power and waving Maltet.

Looking around, no one else seemed to want to try and take on Hector. "Hector, everyone knows how strong you are, can you just go already?" Hana asked, very much annoyed as Hector had been doing this for about 3 weeks now, going into the arena and just dominating. "Oho! That sounds like a challenge! Have at me and I'll leave if you win!" Hector would declare, ignoring the point Hana was trying to make.

Instead of trying to reason further, Hana chuckled and pulled out her Armorsmasher, looking Hector right in the eye. "As you probably know since you know her better than I do, Letty trusted me with this Armorsmasher. It's more for cutting down Surtr, but I think it'll work just fine on you!" Hana laughed, taking a swing, Hector holding up Maltet to block it. "What's the matter Hector? Scared?" Hana taughted, taking a few more swings that were blocked.

Hector grunted and didn't answer, thrusting his lance forward at Hana, although he missed and she proceeded to strike him from behind with her sword, getting caught in his armor and ripping a good chunk out with the pointed tip. "You're mine now!" Hana shouted, as a glimmer shone on her sword before she jumped struck Hector again from behind, knocking him down.

"Urgh... you win. Although I'd like to see you without that armor sword of yours!" Hector said, getting up and leaving the arena, carrying his lance and the piece of armor that had been teared out by Hana. There was a brief applause, before Hana left as well.

Hector walked into the halls after travelling from the arena, running into Letty and the others. Seeing his back, Tobin laughed, recognizing the blow. "Awww Hector, did Hana show you up again? I thought you would have bested her this time! It seems today was not the day." Tobin teased, getting a dirty look from Hector and Fae. "Tooooobin! Stop being a meanie!" Fae whined, giving Hector a hug. Being from the same world, it only made sense that Fae and Hector would be so close.

Seeing Fae whine, Tobin chuckled, finding it adorable. "You know I only kid. I'd rather take him on myself than leave it to Hana. Both of 'em are just real competitive with each other." Tobin explained himself as the four arrived in the cafeteria of the castle where all of the heroes ate, some even volunteered as chefs.

Cooking today was Gordin as usual, who tended to critisize other's cooking a lot, so it made sense he was the cook. "Hey guys, today is pancakes and fruit. Who's hungry?" Gordin asked, getting on a stepstool to talk to everyone. Fae raised her hand excitedly, while the rest of the group just got their trays as usual. "Rhetorical question Fae. We've gone over this before." Letty said, patting her on the head and sighing. The group sat down at table labelled "Defense Team". Everyone was seperated into what team they were on for team bonding more than anything, so that way heroes from different worlds could get to know each other over meals.

There was still one empty seat next to Tobin, while the bench with Fae and Hector was full, with Letty sitting in a chair in front of the table. She usually sat with the defense team, since she had been with them the most, although sometimes she sat the Black Fang and a few other teams. "Delthea is still sleeping in isn't she?" Letty commented, seeing the empty seat. Tobin nodded his head, before taking a bite of his pancakes. "Yup. She stayed up pretty late last night for the voting gauntlet. Seliph was there to help too, but it was still a workout." Tobin explained, looking around. Most of the teams were usually out around this time, but on this day off everyone was actually enjoying themselves and eating.

"Are we really having a filler day? Sure it's a little boring, but it's... nice. It's nice to hang out with you guys outside of the battlefield." Letty said, looking at the three members at the table. Right after that, Delthea came over to the table, sitting down with her tray. She looked more refreshed and chipper, beginning to eat quickly. "Heh, you slept well little one!" Hector said, ruffling her hair a little teasingly. Delthea didn't mind it much, she just brushed his hand away and kept eating, not much for talk at the moment.

Meanwhile at a different table labelled "Team 10", Lukas was helping Nino with her reading as usual, Hana just focusing on eating, and Nina was reading through one of her many books. Aside from Nina, the other three in the team had been with Letty since the beginning. Clarine had departed recently, so Nina took her spot. No one really seemed to miss Clarine, as her nagging was very annoying at times. "Lukas, why are you teaching me to read?" Nino asked, still not getting it. "Nino, everyone should learn how to read. For simple diplomacy, or to help you with your magic, reading is very important. Now, onto the next chapter." Lukas answered, turning the page for Nino. Today had been a basic and boring chapter, perhaps tomorrow would be a bit more eventful, who knew.


End file.
